


Wait(Can You Turn Around?)

by awriterofthings



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Beca's career is taking off and Chloe feels like their relationship is suffering because of it. She's hoping a trip to visit her family at their lake house for the holidays will help restore the relationship they once had.





	Wait(Can You Turn Around?)

**Chapter One**

Beca was in bed with her laptop resting on her thighs and her cellphone in her hand when Chloe entered the bedroom. At the sight of her girlfriend, Chloe rolled her eyes and made her way towards the bed.

“It’s amazing you don’t fall into a tech-induced coma.” She plopped onto the bed.

“I’m working.” Beca raised her cellphone. “I’ve got artists who want to change their sound all of a sudden.” She then gestured to the laptop. “And emails to respond to.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “And I’m getting a headache.” She set the phone down after shooting off a quick text and then looked at Chloe. “How was your day?”

Chloe beamed. “Puke-y and stressful _but_ I noticed something with a patient today and helped save her life. I’m really thinking hard about med school, Becs.”

Beca reached out to cup Chloe behind the neck, gently running her thumb against her skin. “You know I support whatever decision you make with that. I think you’d make an amazing doctor.”

“You don’t think it’s silly?” Chloe asked.

“Did you think me following my dreams was silly?” Beca asked.

“Of course not.” Chloe turned her head to place a kiss on Beca’s palm. “Respond to your emails and let me know when you’re done. We’ve got to talk holiday plans.”

Beca scrunched up her face as she dropped her hand from Chloe’s neck. “I thought we were hanging here.”

“My moms want us to visit. It’s a whole family thing and they already know you’ll be on vacation that week so there’s no weaseling out of it.”

Beca narrowed her eyes. “Define ‘whole family thing’.”

“My parents, our friends, my sister and her wife.”

“Doesn’t your sister and her wife come with a set of twins?”

Chloe smiled. “They do but they’re such good kids. Oh, and it’ll be at their lake house.”

“A lake house, huh?” Beca asked as she pondered how she felt about going away for the holidays. “That’s basically like saying let’s go to a cabin in the woods. Guess what happens in a cabin in the woods, Chlo? Death.”

“It’ll be nice,” Chloe promised her. “And romantic.” She moved to take the laptop from Beca and gently placed it on the nightstand so she could straddle the brunette. “I’ve bought new lingerie for this trip.” She moved her lips to Beca’s neck, placing teasing kisses there. “We can go two days early so it’s just us.”

“This is cheating,” Beca pouted. “But I guess a trip to the middle of nowhere would be nice. Where do your parents live again? Michigan.”

Chloe pulled away to look at Beca. “Yes, and they really aren’t taking no for an answer. They’ve met you once and are starting think maybe that was a figment of their imagination.”

Beca began to fiddle with the hem of Chloe’s shirt. “They don’t like me.”

“That’s not true. They just have to get used to you and vice versa. Aubrey likes you and that’s a hard feat. My parents will be a piece of cake. Besides, Cynthia Rose and Amy will be there. I know you enjoy hanging out with them. This will be fun.”

Beca ran her hand up and down Chloe’s sides. “I’m in. I’ll buy the tickets tomorrow.” Beca leaned forward to nip at Chloe’s neck. “So do I get a preview of that new lingerie?”

Chloe chuckled and shook her head. “I can do you one better.” She pulled her top off and tossed it to the floor before removing her bra. “Are you still busy with those emails?”

Beca shook her head as she began to trail her hands up Chloe’s stomach. “That can wait.”

Beca had an arm wrapped around Chloe, placing light kisses to the back of her shoulder as they came down from their high. It had definitely been a little too long since they had gotten lost in each other like that and she wanted to savor the moment.

Chloe reached for her phone that was resting on the nightstand and checked the time. She released a sigh, not wanting to get up. “All right, I need to go pick Aubrey up from the airport. Do you want to come?”

Beca frowned. “What? Why is she coming here?”

Chloe sat up abruptly and turned to look at Beca incredulously. “We had this conversation last week.”

Beca made an attempt to recall this information but came up blank. “No we didn’t.”  
Chloe shook her head in disbelief. “She and Stacie have been making plans to move to L.A. so she wants to look at the places they’ve been eyeing online and check out some neighborhoods. She’ll be here for three days. You agreed to at least see two houses with us.”

Beca sat up as well now. “Oh… I don’t really have time to look at houses, Chlo. I need to get a lot done before our vacation.”

Chloe got out of bed and began to get dressed, angrily. “We had this conversation last week on the phone before that big meeting you had. You said it was fine if she comes and you said you’d join us.”

Beca did remember talking to Chloe that day but she hadn’t been listening too well with everything she had going on in her office. “I’m sorry. I guess I wasn’t really paying attention.”

Chloe let out a humorless laugh as she pulled her jeans on. “Sounds about right.”

“Chloe, I’m sorry. It’s totally fine that Aubrey’s going to be staying here. And I’m sure she really doesn’t need both our help finding the right place.”

“It’s not about that. She wanted to spend time with both of us. _I_ wanted us to spend time together.”

“And we will, when we’re on vacation at a lake house in the middle of nowhere,” Beca pointed out, bitingly.

Chloe said nothing as she snatched up her keys from the dresser and stormed out of the room.

“Chloe!” Beca called after her. “Okay, not my finest moment,” she muttered to herself as she got up to get dressed.

Once dressed, she glanced over at her laptop on the nightstand knowing she needed to finish responding to her emails but Chloe Beale, usual ray of sunshine, was upset and being the cause left her feeling pretty shitty. She mentally calculated how long it would take Chloe to get to the airport and back, trying to figure out if she had enough time to respond to the emails in depth and then set about her apology gesture. Making her decision, Beca headed over to the nightstand, grabbing her keys and wallet before leaving the room.

Chloe was driving home with Aubrey in the passenger seat and her older sister could tell that something was off with her. She had been trying to be cheery but Aubrey never fell for that when they were growing up and apparently she wasn’t about to start now.

“What’s wrong?” Aubrey asked, looking away from the window to look at her sister.

Chloe shrugged as she rolled to a stop at a light. “It’s nothing. I’m just tired.”

“Bullshit, let’s try that again.”

Chloe squeezed her hands on the staring wheel. “I had a fight with Beca. We’ve been having communication problems, which I absolutely hate because we used to talk about _everything._ We’re the couple who talks through things and fights like once in a blue moon, not every week. She’s just gotten so popular and everyone wants to work with her so she’s busy and apparently too busy to hold a conversation with me. I don’t want to complain because I’m so proud of her for living her dream. I just miss how we were.” Chloe let out a breath and relaxed her hands on the staring wheel as the light turned green.

“Sounds like you needed to get that out,” Aubrey said. “Do I need to have a conversation with her?”

“I did,” Chloe admitted. “And no, it’s fine. All couples have their tough times.”

“True,” Aubrey agreed. “With Stacie, it was accepting that she is a flirt by nature and doesn’t mean anything by it. She’s gotten way better about that, though.” 

“Yeah, I remember those fights,” Chloe said, remember how things were so much easier back in college. “I’m so glad that you guys are moving here. I miss everyone.”

“Me too,” Aubrey said. “At least we’re all out living our best life, right? Stacie and I have our own business. Beca’s a music producer. Lily joined Cirque Du Soleil. You’re—,”

“Not satisfied,” Chloe said, lamely, as she neared her home.

Aubrey quirked a brow at her sister. “I thought you loved being a nurse.”

“I just want to do more… I want to _help_ more. I’ve been thinking about going back to school. I already have my Bachelor of Science in nursing so most of my prerequisites for medical school are taken care of.”

Aubrey smiled and reached over to place a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “I support whatever you want to do.”

Chloe parked her car in the driveway and looked over at her sister. “Thank you. It’s scary wanting to branch out and do this but I don’t think I’ll be fulfilled unless I do.”

“What does Beca think?” Aubrey asked, curiously.

Chloe smiled. “She’s been encouraging. She wants me to do whatever I’m passionate about. And speaking of Beca,” Chloe shut off her car and gestured to the house. “Sorry if things are awkward when you get in there. I kind of just stormed out on her.”

Aubrey waved her off. “It’s fine. You’ve dealt with your fair share of our fights. What’d you used to call us?”

Chloe laughed at the memory. “Staubrey the Stubborn.”

“That’s how bad we were; we got a nickname. How about I hang back here to call Stacie while you go feel things out in there?”

Chloe nodded. “Sounds like a plan. Thanks.”

Chloe exited the car and quickly made her way into her home. “Beca?” When she didn’t get a response, she began to look around the house, finally passing the dining room where she spotted a decorated table. She stepped inside seeing take-out cartons from her favorite restaurant, a vase of fresh lilies, her favorite chocolate bar and a note. She picked up the note and read it over.

_Sorry for being an ass. I don’t want to fight. I know I messed up. I left in case you needed space. Enjoy dinner with Aubrey. I’ll see you in a couple hours and we can talk._

Chloe folded the note and put it in her back pocket before smiling at the display before her. Beca really was the sweetest when she wanted to be. She just wished them fighting wasn’t the thing bringing it out of her. For now, she would enjoy dinner with her sister and she would talk things out with Beca later.

Beca entered her home later that night and heard voices in the living room. She set her laptop bag by the door and took a deep breath, hoping Chloe had calmed down at least a little after her apology gesture. She stepped into the living room and was surprised to see Aubrey alone on the phone.

“Hey, Stace, Beca just walked in and I haven’t gotten a chance to see her yet. I’ll call you back, okay?” After a few more words, Aubrey hung up and smiled at Beca. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Beca stepped further into the living room. “Where’s Chloe?”

Aubrey pointed to the ceiling. “Shower.”  
Beca shoved her hands into her back pockets. “Is she okay? Did she say anything?”

“I know you two had an argument of sorts,” Aubrey replied. “She hasn’t been trash talking you if that’s what you’re asking. She just seems hurt.”

Beca nodded her understanding. “I was a bit of a jerk.”

“We all have our moments,” Aubrey assured her. “Just don’t make it a habit. You make her sad and—,”

“And you’ll break my face. I believe that was the threat a few years ago.”

“It was and it still stands,” Aubrey promised. “Seriously though, do you need to talk? What’s been going on?”

“I’m just busy with work. I haven’t been prioritizing the way I should but I’m going to do better. It’s really cool that you’ll be out here with Stacie. Having familiar faces around will be pretty great for Chloe. I know she only moved out here for me.”  
“Hey, she was just excited about the move as you were. I mean, as excited as you’re capable of getting.”

Beca rolled her eyes but a smile played at her lips. “I should go talk to her. Is it cool if we catch up tomorrow?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll probably be heading to bed in a bit. Thanks for letting me crash here.”

“Anytime,” Beca said as she got up. She grabbed her laptop bag from the foyer and made her way up to her bedroom.

Chloe exited the bathroom, toweling off her hair, and froze at the door. Beca was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her. “Hey, been home long?”

Beca shook her head. “Just got here.” She patted the empty space beside her.

Chloe sat down and reached for Beca’s hand. “Thank you for dinner.”

Beca smiled. “You liked it?”

“I loved it. The flowers were beautiful, too. My favorite chocolate was what really worked in your favor, though,” she joked.

Beca grinned. “I know your weaknesses.” She grew serious, rubbing her thumb over Chloe’s knuckles. “I’m really sorry, Chlo. I don’t mean to tune you out or be too busy to spend time with you. I’ll be better and you can definitely call me out when I’m being an idiot. I don’t want us to fight and be that couple to never communicate our feelings.”

“That’s exactly how I feel. I want us to have an open line of communication. I don’t want to feel ignored by you.”

“And I definitely don’t want you to feel that way,” Beca said. “I’m going to get all loose ends at work wrapped up before our vacation and I won’t even think about working.”

Chloe looked skeptical at hearing those words but she wanted to give Beca the benefit of the doubt. “Thank you. I love you.”  
Beca smiled and leaned over to kiss Chloe on the cheek. “I love you, too.”

“Now no more fighting. I hate being pissed at you.”

“Trust me, I’m not a fan either.”

Chloe tossed her towel at Beca’s face. “Then get it together.”

“I will, I will,” Beca promised, tossing the towel towards the bathroom. “You know, Aubrey said she’s heading to bed…”

Chloe laughed and moved to straddle Beca’s thighs causing the brunette to wrap her arms around her waist. “Twice in one day? Well, aren’t you living on the wild side?”

Admittedly, they’d both be tired from work most days and cuddling always seemed to be a more desirable option. Lately, sex at all was living life on the wild side for them.

Beca lightly pinched Chloe’s thigh. “If you’re going to be naughty this Christmas, I don’t think you’ll be getting anything nice.”

Chloe reached between them to undo the tie on her robe. “Oh, I definitely plan on being naughty.” She stopped, not fully untying the robe. “But if you’re not interested…” Beca stood up, causing Chloe to squeak as she was spun around and thrown onto the bed. Chloe looked at Beca with wide eyes. “I don’t know why I’m always surprised that you can do that,” she laughed.

Beca placed her hands on her hips. “Chlo,” she whined. “You’re ruining the moment.”

Chloe undid her robe and raised a brow at her girlfriend.

“Moment’s back.” Beca quickly moved onto the bed, kissing up Chloe’s stomach. “Try to stay quiet. I don’t need Aubrey glaring at us tomorrow.”

“This is great practice for when we have to be quiet at the lake house.”

Beca stopped to look up at Chloe. “We are not having sex with your parents anywhere near our vicinity.”

Chloe laced her fingers through Beca’s hair as she pushed her down to where she wanted her. “It’s a vacation not prison. We’ll manage to at least get a quickie in.”

“So romantic,” Beca joked before allowing Chloe to control her movement. Her girlfriend wasn’t in the mood for foreplay tonight and she was a hundred percent willing to give her whatever she wanted.

Chloe gasped as she felt Beca’s lips around her and couldn’t help but hope that their vacation was more of this. More spontaneity and passion. She just wanted their relationship restored to what it had been. The lake house was their best option to get things back on track.


End file.
